runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:Looky looky, community discussion afoot
Guidelines Guidelines. That's what we need. There has been lots of things that I've been seeing. It's getting annoying... #On List of clans, there are many clans listed that are listed as being many different types. For example, one clan may be listed as "Combat". The members know each other so well it's like they're a family. They do Castle Wars, so they get listed as "Combat". Another clan does Clan Wars and Pest Control. Like the first clan, they also know each other practically like a family. They get listed as "Combat/Social/Community/Takeover/Skilling". Now, rather obviously, the second clan does not fall under being a social, community, takeover, or skilling clan. For those who don't know: #*A combat clan is a clan that does any sort of combat-based activity. #*A social clan is a clan that's only purpose is to create a group of friends. Bonding between clan members is perfectly normal. Social clans usually don't have ranks, combat events, or anything that combat clans would have. Instead, they would have birthday parties, 99 parties, and other meet-ups. #*A community clan is a clan made to support a community. RuneHQ's clan is a community clan. If they're a community clan, they can't be anything else but a social clan. #*A takeover clan is similar to a Player-owned city, but they're more bellicose and jobs aren't assigned to people. A combat clan also being a takeover clan is perfectly believable, but not that common. #*A skilling clan is a clan that trains non-combat skills together. Combat clans are rarely also skilling clans. A clan that trains combat skills with each other is not a skilling clan. #The second thing needing to be addressed is how clan pages are made. I made Clan:Da-Chia Clan from the perspective of it being an encyclopedic article. I never once hinted or flat out asked for recruitment, never talked in the first person (though I do mention myself), never exaggerated, etc.. For many other articles, I have seen: #*Flat out requests for enlistment. #*Articles made in the style of an advertisement. #*First-person writing ("you can contact me", "I started this clan on", etc.) #*Pages being used like a OF thread. #*Articles obviously made into being glamor pages. Shall we be a host for clan recruitment, or be a database for clans? Standards and guidelines really need to be decided. 02:00, 27 January 2009 (UTC) Oh, and another thing: Would it be okay to write articles about clans that aren't your's? If such was allowed, then we could become a more complete database on clans, but the articles probably wouldn't be that great. 22:48, 17 February 2009 (UTC) :What would my clan be? We meet, fight things, rank our members, train non combat skills, and do social things?... Kisanorame... 15:54, 30 April 2009 (UTC) ::It would be listed as Combat/Skills/Social. 20:20, 27 July 2009 (UTC) Clan highscores? Here's an idea: perhaps we could have a sort of hiscores, or seasonal award ceremony, or something. RSB publishes lists of best clans by category. We could have anything like the following: *Largest clan *Best POC *Most victorious clan *Best F2P clan *Best small clan *etc. There each of those would probably have lists of clans that place from first to last. The GreenSkulls would win for largest clan, while some clan with less than five members would come in last, for example. As for "best" clans, those would probably have to be decided by the administrative team, or a community discussion by legit community members (i.e. you can't have your clan make accounts and vote for your clan to be the best). With stuff like largest clan (which might have subsections based on combat requirement), the highscore could change on a daily basis minimally. With stuff like 'best this' and 'best that', it could be published annually, quarterly, monthly, etc., but if it was done too often, it would be a hassle. 22:48, 17 February 2009 (UTC) :Not a bad idea. Though most victorious one shouldn't be listed because we don't know if their information is accurate or not. We can also do like best leader where the clan members judge the leader. 20:17, 27 July 2009 (UTC) clan anthem!!! we should have anthems for clans altough music cant be played, but the lyrics should be of the clan, any ideas? Brother Btz has entered the building! 12:33, 28 April 2009 (UTC) What about just a clan saying or motto? Kisanorame... 15:39, 30 April 2009 (UTC) :If you really want to, post it on youtube. Then add it over to wiki. 21:38, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Welcome??? Since Wikia came to this wiki, we pretty much dont have an use for the Welcome template anymore as Wikia automatically adds a welcome to a new user. What now? Should we delete it? 18:00, 6 August 2009 (UTC)